Buffet Booty
by Illegitimi
Summary: Just a 'what if' kinda thing for Morino Ibiki and Ayumu from 'The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki'. Might add additional chapters if anyone is interested.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_at end. Just a little something of 'what could have been' for Ibiki and Ayumu from _The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki. _And to hopefully amuse… Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

_**Buffet Booty**_

She decided that this was one of the worst nights of her life. She _hated_ having to prostitute herself like this. She was no good at it and like any other professional she felt that she should be taken for who she was rather than what she could do. She felt as if she was on an auction block (and in a way she was) for people to gawk and stare at. There was no reason for her to be here when there were so many others that where much better at it than her. Besides, she was just too nervous when under any kind of public scrutiny.

Ayumu tried not to let the nervous grin slip from her face and fall into a worried frown. If her smile slipped even just a hair she knew that her top teeth would bite at her lower lip and worry it until she was left with a nice sized bruise. Her hands were already clutching her elbows as her arms were crossed under her breasts. The need to take a good, deep breath was hampered as she slowly tried to strangle herself. But it just couldn't be helped. She was never very socially adept among strangers, and here she was almost submerged in them. Among her peers or close friends she was very outgoing and cheery, but when forced to interact with people that she did not know or know next to nothing about she tended to become introverted and painfully shy. To make matters worse she was surrounded not by members of her small Hiraku community, but rather by people from the Konoha Village Proper.

The small artisan community of Hiraku that she had been born and raised in was where she spent most of her time. She wasn't a recluse as she _did _move about all of the Hidden Village quite often. Hiraku offered a lot, but it couldn't offer everything. Hiraku lay nestled quietly in the northern corner of Konoha and it was where all the artisans seemed to make their homes and set up shop over the years so they were like a village within a village. But even she knew that it could get stifling and claustrophobic at times. Besides, her cousin Genma was a nin and they met at least every month to exchange news and gossip, and she always made sure that they met somewhere in his neck of Konoha so she could get a breath of fresh air. Ayumu also liked seeing the nins, and especially the few, furtive glimpses that she caught of the ANBU nins. Like any civilian the nins that surrounded and protected them offered an exotic diversion.

Looking about the room Ayumu wondered how many of them where here tonight. This yearly, social travesty was something that she had been ducking and dodging for a few years, but her Head Mistress Miyoki had finally cornered her, and forced her under no uncertain terms that she was to be in attendance tonight. There was no way that she could have said 'no' without some form of retribution. This was a night when the Hiraku School for Gifted Children put out its supposedly best and brightest so that money could be donated to help fund the following school term. She and the other teachers and students had on display a few of their choice works in order to entice purses to open or to try and increase enrollment. Like a good, trained performer she was standing by her paintings in case anyone wanted to ask her about them or just ask questions in general. She was easily identifiable as a teacher by the horridly gauche name tag over her right breast. Surreptitiously she moved her scarf a tad lower to cover the terrible tag, but in doing so a bit more of her cleavage poked through, and hence off-setting the _real _reason that she wore the scarf in the first place. Her bosom usually warranted the attention that should be placed on her art, and that never failed to either enrage or make her feel self-conscious.

The reason being that she wondered about the possibility of nins was that The Hokage Tsunade was her Head Mistress's best friend, and even now the two women were laughing loudly and drinking copiously. Ayumu almost cringed at the sight. Their old friendship was based on mutual love and distrust of each other. Though they reigned supreme in total opposite ends of the professional spectrum both thought that the other was hiding hidden gems that should rightfully belong to the other. Lady Tsunade never forgave Head Mistress Miyoki for never allowing her roommate and best friend Hiroshi from not joining the Academy. Tsunade had thought that Hiroshi would have been a natural at espionage while Miyoki had thought that his theatrical talent would someday do credit to the entire community. So in a brash and sneaky move Miyoki had stealthily wooed Hiroshi to her side, and Tsunade had always beleaguered the loss.

Another reason that nin came was the fact that Tsunade had always thought it a very good idea that her nin be reminded exactly what they were protecting and fighting for. Just as the artisan's community was a close one so were nins. Rarely did you see them in Hiraku, and when you did they seemed as out of place as artists seemed in Konoha proper. Their bland, olive-drab uniforms stuck out like a dead plant in the myriad of colors that Hiraku painted herself in. Conversely, when people like Ayumu went into the village proper they stood out like prostitutes showing off their wares in their bright colors and floridly mismatched attire. But tonight Ayumu thought that she could spot more than a few as when nins 'dressed up' they tended to wear black instead of the olive green. She and Hiroshi had always wondered if black and green where the only two colors of clothing that nins owned. Just for that reason alone (and not to mention the myriad of other obvious reasons) Ayumu thanked her lucky stars that she _wasn't_ a nin. She would curl up and die if those were her only options.

Slowly stepping back until she felt her backside press up against the wall Ayumu tried to make herself as invisible as possible. She doubted that she could _totally_ disappear due to her full figure and riotous hair sticking out and all over the place, but she would do her damnedest. Besides, she had been too nervous to eat anything earlier and now her stomach was starting to make _horrible_ noises that were becoming progressively louder. The first chance she would get she would run out to the buffet and sneak something tasty to eat. Looking happy and plastering a vapid smile temporarily on her face Ayumu did her best to answer any questions or accept any compliments posed to her. She knew herself to be a very good artist, and the compliments that were offered were usually well intended, but sometimes her hips and bosom were the genesis of such attention, and it was _those_ times that unsettled her the most. She didn't know how to field such offers. Neither did she want to take any of them up. She wasn't a blow-up doll, and some people had the idea that artists were free with more than their spirit. How wrong they were.

Looking shiftily around her she saw that during the break of people asking about her and her wares Miyoki was nowhere to be seen. With her stomach starting to turn on itself and looking to devour what it could Ayumu thought that this was the best time to sneak away and raid the buffet before she passed out and truly made a spectacle of herself. Slinking away from her assigned spot and then waking as if she had a purpose (which she certainly did) she left the reception room as quickly as humanly possible. It was at times like this when she was especially proud at her ability to wear high heels like she was born in them. _Nothing _was going to stop her from getting to that tasty buffet now.

As she walked into the eating area she stopped at the doorway as if she had found the Promised Land. Next to shoe shopping eating good food was high on her list. Especially when it was free-the term 'starving artist' was no joke. The spread that Miyoki had planned for her guests was truly spectacular, and before her was a display of some of caterings best. Her mouth started to water at the mere sight of the delectable cornucopia in front of her. She was so hungry that she not only didn't know where to start, but she hoped that she wouldn't lose control and forget herself by eating as if she had never seen food before. After all, all she needed to do was stave off the hunger pains for just a little while longer before they could all officially start dining.

But where to start? She knew that the meats and salads were too much for a swift sortie, and besides, the harried waiters and waitresses were already giving her a jaundiced eye. It seemed as if they would literally fight her away if need be. Being easily intimidated she smiled nervously and made her way slowly and carefully around the grand buffet tables as if to only visually peruse what they offered. Fruits wouldn't do as the fear of dripping juice down her front and leaving a tell-tale stain to get her busted nixed that idea. By-passing those to the breads also didn't seem like a good idea. With all this wonderful food she certainly did not want to get full on rolls or breads. The high carb factor in breads always made her sleepy, and passing out from gluten rather than alcohol at a party seemed way too pathetic, and even for her. Finding herself at the end of the table staring down at the hors d'ouevres Ayumu thought that she had found her winners. No matter whether they were hot or cold the tasty morsels were like mini meals, and she could eat only two or three and find herself satisfyingly fulfilled. She could _also_ snatch them without anyone being the wiser as by sneakily shifting the plate so that the remaining tastys scooted around to fill in the missing gaps no one would know of her pilfering, and she wouldn't feel faint from hunger anymore.

Just as she was about to sneak out a hand she stopped mid-snatch, and looking around to make sure that no one was truly paying any attention to her she continued on with her snatch and grab. The pastry was warm and crumbly, and as she bit into it her taste buds exploded in her mouth. The little pocket of goodness was filled with savory mushrooms and spinach. Licking her fingers delicately she looked around once again before deciding to raid another platter. With a fluidity that any burglar or purse snatcher would envy she jammed another pastry of goodness into her mouth and hummed in pleasure. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back she gave a satisfied purr as the cheese slide down her throat to her waiting gullet.

"Next time you should try one of the triangular ones- they are filled with potatoes," came a deep voice from directly behind her.

Stiffening up and gagging lightly Ayumu gave a pastry-filled squeal. Bits and pieces of her food came up into her hand as she tried desperately not to regurgitate into the food in front of her. Turning swiftly with her hands covering her mouth she vainly tried to keep the food in her mouth and simultaneously swallow any of the evidence. With as much dignity as she could muster in the situation Ayumu swallowed the food and wiped her mouth as delicately as she could with her fingers. Looking up to see who had busted her she was first met with a large hand that held out a delicate paper napkin. Taking the napkin and patting at her mouth with aplomb she followed the hand up to its owner.

Standing in front of her and smirking down at her was the _oddest_ man that she had _ever _seen. He stood well over six feet, and was dressed in a dark gray uniform that belted at his waist. She knew him to be a nin as he wore over his head that special covering that they all wore with the Leaf logo on it. His eyes were coal black and one eye brow was raised slightly in mirth.

"That was _really rude_ of you, you know. Startling a person while they are eating is _not _very nice," Ayumu said with as much poise as she was able to gather together. "I could have _died_…"

A deep chuckle accompanied the now overtly sarcastic look in the man's eyes. "Almost as rude as sneaking in to raid a buffet before being officially invited? And I have yet to know of anyone that expired from a tiny pastry. Unless, of course, it had been _poisoned_…"

The man looked down at her with such a devious look that Ayumu froze for the briefest of seconds at the idea. Without even knowing it she cast a wary eye to the beautifully laden tables and all their bounty as if a monster lurked silently there. Her eyes slid back and snapped fire when the man openly laughed down at her.

Drawing herself up to her full height she crumbled the napkin in her hand and fisted it before her. Her amber eyes glowed and a small snarl started to form on her mouth.

"_I beg your pardon_, but what are _you_ doing here? And you must have been doing the _same thing_ to know what they were filled with," she said frowning. "In fact, you must have gotten the idea long before _I _did to already have such an intimate acquaintance with this buffet."

Ayumu gave the man such an accusing look that seemed to by-pass the idea that she too was a pilferer, and no matter who got there first. She tried to smoothly move the spotlight off of her own nefarious actions and onto him as if all along _she_ had been the one to catch _him_, and not the other way around.

"Oh, I had quite a few really. I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today, and so I ended up coming here hungry as a bear."

Ayumu blinked at how nonchalantly unrepentant the man seemed as he told her about his raid with no sense of guilt. He was examining her with a kind of interest that bespoke of honor, or at least honesty, among thieves. The amused expression and the deep voice seemed to calm her ire a bit. His large frame and intensity about him seemed to offer some kind of strange comfort to her. The fact that he was _obviously_ a nin also added a certain thrill previously unknown to her before. He had a cold roughness about him that didn't match the warm humor in his eyes. Even with the large, jagged scars traversing his face and hands she knew that the violence in him was for the moment suppressed and nothing for her to worry about.

"Please excuse my rudeness," Ayumu said holding out her hand. "I am Tanaka Ayumu, and I am one of the teachers here. I also am one of the people on display tonight," she said with a chagrined smile. It was hard to look anyone in the face when she told about her being one of the winners with the shortest straw.

A large, rough, and strong hand clasped her own. A tingling sensation shot up her arm to lodge itself deep in her chest at the physical contact. She briefly wondered if it was a nin kind of thing that he was doing.

"Morino Ibiki," he said as his hand engulfed hers.

For a silent moment neither of them moved. They stood there holding hands and looking into each other's faces. Ayumu could see something shift in the man's eyes, but she didn't know what it meant. Then, with a nervous smile and clearing of her throat she tentatively took her hand back. It almost seemed as if he was loathed to let it go.

"Miss Tanaka," Ibiki said lowly.

"So…So, what do you do, Mr. Morino?"

Once again Ibiki raised a brow and smirked down at the woman before him. He was not used to people not knowing what he did. She was looking up at him with such innocence and interest that he grimaced inside. As soon as this beautiful woman found out who he _really _was and what he represented she would probably skitter away, and he would never see her again.

When he had been standing against the wall and trying to figure out a way to make a gracious exit from this horrible affair he spied her furtive sneak into the room. Her obvious lack of stealth was amusing, to say the least. She was nowhere close to being unobtrusive or even closely covert. Her high heels, orange dress, and riotous curls pointed all attention to her direction. Not to mention the fact that her _backside_ just _called _to him. When he startled her and caused her to give a delicious squeal something deep inside him suddenly uncurled and came to life. His body tightened and his mind went on lock down. Then, when she turned around and he saw that she was as curvaceous coming as she was going he almost felt as if he could feel sweat forming over his upper lip. As she had swiftly turned from startled to angry in the blink of an eye and her amber gaze turned from timid to enraged he physically had to stop himself from taking a step closer to her. Add to all of that the fact that she just smelled _so good_ and something inside of him roared to life.

It had been a long, _long_ time since any woman had thrown him so off-balance. Well, it wasn't going to be fun, but he was used to the reception that he got. Better to get it over with so he could go home all the sooner.

"I work over at ANBU," Ibiki said quietly. His eyes never wavered from hers as he answered her question.

Ayumu's eyes widened with interest. "Oh? So you must be a nin? What do you do?" She watched him with fascination and genuine curiosity.

"All of us over at ANBU are nins," he said dryly.

Ayumu blushed at her stupidity_. Of course_ they were all nins over there. How _stupid_ she must sound. "_Of course_…how _dumb_ of me," she said turning so red that she felt as if she would go up in flames any moment. "I just meant...like…what do you _do_ there? Or can't you tell me? I would understand, of course. I mean..well.._oh damn_," she said stumbling over her sentences.

Looking around on the floor for a opportune hole to drop into Ayumu was dismayed to see that none had conveniently appeared.

"I work over in the Torture and Interrogation unit," Ibiki said calmly. No sense in sugar coating something that was common knowledge.

Ayumu's gaze snapped up from their perusal of the floor and met his laconic smile with a slight intake of breath.

"Oh. Yes. I have _heard _about that from my cousin Genma. He once told me that…" Suddenly Ayumu's gaze turned into one of recognition. "So you are _that_ Morino Ibiki! My cousin Genma said that you are a right bastard," she said without thinking.

Simultaneously Ayumu's eyes closed in mortification and Ibiki leaned his head back and threw a dark laugh toward the ceiling. If she was embarrassed before about being caught eating from the buffet she was now _horrified _at her unthinking verbal gaffe.

"Well, I guess I won't be eating anymore from the buffet," Ayumu said wrapping her arms around her middle and shifting uneasily from side to side. "Kind of hard to eat when one has two feet jammed in their mouth…"

Ibiki had laughed so hard that when he got himself under control he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Looking down at Ayumu with real warmth and amusement he couldn't help but be enticed by her open manner and forwardness. He would in no way say that she was tactless as that would mean that she was unthinking and careless. Rather, he knew that her words had stemmed from her general nervousness and feelings of ignorance about his profession.

She was becoming more delectable by the minute.

Not thinking himself he took two fingers and placing them under her lowered chin raised her face so that she was looking directly back up at him. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears of mortification and her mouth was twitching as if trying to hold something back.

"I _am_ a right bastard, and your cousin Shiranui _is_ a right asshole," Ibiki said calmly.

The tears evaporated and a look of mirth curled slightly at the corners of her mouth.

"My cousin Genma isn't _really_ an asshole…but he _is_ a booze-soaked manwhore. I _will _give you that," she said slyly.

Ibiki cocked his head to the side and seemed to contemplate the concept. "No, no more than a lot of other people that I know. He _is_ a damn good nin though," Ibiki said approvingly. "One of our best."

A genuine smile lit up Ayumu's face as she suddenly felt much lighter. His fingers were still under her chin, and with a tentative grasp she placed her hand lightly on the wrist before her. The laughter died down as they watched each other curiously for what was to come next. Her eyes closed slightly as his thumb ghosted across her jaw line. The sensation sent goose bumps to rise on her skin, and the feeling of the calloused but warm digit made her wonder what it would feel like to have all ten of them running over her.

"I do not think that diner has yet to be announced, so would you _please_ excuse yourselves so that my staff may finish with the preparations?"

The tart and barely civil voice behind them seemed to brook no nonsense and an immediate sense of compliance on their part. It also broke whatever spell they had been under. Ayumu's eyes opened wide and her body jerked back at the rough intrusion, and if it wasn't for a suddenly large hand on her waist to steady her she felt that she would have tumbled backwards onto the table and its waiting food.

Very slowly and deliberately, and without relinquishing his hold on her Ibiki spoke coldly over his shoulder at the intruder. He didn't even bother to turn and fully face whomever it was that felt the need to dress them down in such a manner.

"_Back away. Right. Now_. We will leave when we are ready, and _not_ before then. Come any closer and guests will find an interesting _new_ dish to partake from. And it will be made from _your_ body parts."

Ibiki now did partially turn around, and gave the surprised worker a cruelly cold look. The smile was in no way friendly, and his eyes were menacing in their intensity. His hand was still lightly on Ayumu's waist as if to show that she was covered under his umbrella of protection, and that his indignation was not for her benefit, but rather because of her presence.

He also wasn't about to relinquish his hold on her waist anytime soon. She just felt too damn good...

The waiter stuttered and shuffled before backing up to what he considered to be a safe distance. He didn't know who the man was, but he could easily realize that the large, imposing man before him meant business. The waiter had no doubt that if further provoked the big man would _literally_ fillet him without even giving it a second thought.

"Yes…well... I just don't want the _Lady Hokage_ or the _Head Mistress_ to come in here and find that _pickers _have raided the food before them," the waiter said trying to salvage his dignity and hopefully save his skin at the same time. He was certainly afraid of the man before him, but he was equallyafraid of the two, imposing women in the next room. He was between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea at the moment, and he wasn't sure which poison he wanted to pick.

Ibiki turned back around as if dismissing the peon. His attention went back to the woman whose waist his hand rested on.

"A missing hors d'ouevres or two won't bring down the wrath of _those_ harridans," he said sarcastically. "If that is all that keeps you up at night you should be so lucky. However," he said once again over his shoulder, "I _do_ roam the night, and I _am_ something that should keep you up at night."

He spoke that last sentence as a threat to the waiter, but looking down at Ayumu he seemed to offer it to her as a promise.

Ayumu gulped and quivered lightly under his hand.

Ibiki curled his fingers imperceptibly against her waist, and still his hand refused to relinquish its spot.

Ayumu did nothing to discourage the fact. Even if she _could_ she doubted that she _would._ His light touch just felt _so right_…

Amidst a jumble of vocal confusion the waiter scurried even farther away, but before he made his safe retreat he threw one last reprimand about not upsetting the order of things over his shoulder.

Ibiki turned around swiftly with a snarl on his face. At seeing _that_ look the waiter gave a muffled yelp, and made straight for the haven of the kitchen. Seeing that they were no longer going to be bothered Ibiki brought his attention back to Ayumu, and giving her waist an audacious squeeze he gave a low hum.

Ayumu raised a brow appreciatively and laughed lowly. "You are _evil_…Is _that_ what they teach you nin? How to scare off hapless waiters?"

Ibiki nodded and took a slight step closer to her. He was certainly in her comfort zone now, and he was pleased to see that she did not reactively step away.

"We are taught at an early age how to protect our hearth and home, and such a bounty as _this_ is _definitely_ worth protecting."

Never once did his eyes stray from her to the food surrounding them. A shiver now visibly ran through her at the idea that this man thought her an exquisite morsel. He seemed to be making a statement that _she_ was the one rather than all the prime cuts and specialty treats on display was what gave purpose to his training.

As if entranced she had no idea what to do or what to make of this Morino Ibiki. With an eye of an artist she ran her gaze over the man before her. He _was _well-built and arresting to be sure, and there was _nothing_ soft or easy-going about him. He looked to be cut from stone, and the deep tracks of scars attested to his physical as well as mental strength. Morino Ibiki after all was a nin, and that was a job that was neither for the faint of heart nor the physically or mentally challenged. Yet his eyes lost their cynicism and jadedness when he looked at her. They softened and became warmly protective. The longer that his hand stayed on her waist the more sure it felt, and more than once she thought that she felt the thumb move back and forth ever so slightly.

With a sigh escaping her lips she took a hesitant step forward as if to try and move closer into _his_ sphere of security.

Ibiki drew her in using her own momentum, and as his other hand came up to place itself on the other side of her waist their quiet moment together was once again broken by an unwanted intruder.

Ayumu's stomach made a loud growling noise as it made its hunger once again known.

With yet _another_ mortified look Ayumu stepped back and wrapped her arms around her middle as if to forcefully stop the gurgling. Not to be waylaid her stomach growled _again,_ but this time it was even _louder_.

"I am so sorry," Ayumu said closing her eyes and turning away. "I don't know what came over me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, _I _do," Ibiki said chuckling. "You are _hungry_."

Taking her hand and swinging her back around he pulled her gently after him as he went to the end of the table where piles of plates stood ready, and boldly took one. Without letting her hand go he started to pile food on the plate, and all the while dragging her down the buffet table as he went.

Ayumu's eyes widened in fear, and she looked at the closed reception door as if now she too was afraid of the Hokage or the Head Mistress would suddenly appear.

"Ibiki," she said in a hiss, and using his given name though he had never given her permission to. "_You can't do this_…Snatching and grabbing a nibble here or there is one thing, but digging in like a field hand is _way _out of the question! _We'll get busted_," she said in a whispered wail.

Ibiki shook his head and kept on piling food onto a plate. It was made slightly awkward as Ayumu tried to disengage herself and make a break for it, but he was a strong, smart nin and one curvy woman wasn't enough to waylay him in his purpose. He even occasionally asked her opinion on choice morsels, and in-between trying to stop him she would shake her head or nod at the proffered offerings.

"No, I _don't _like squash, but I _do_ like mushrooms," she said at one point around his arm.

Ibiki laughed and placed a large amount of the sautéed fungus on the plate. "Same here."

Ayumu nudged him when he looked to be skipping over some of the condiments. "Throw some of those sweet pickles on there too, please," she said belatedly.

Ibiki nodded and speared a few large bread and butter chips onto the ever growing pile.

Seeing the tower of food that was now on the plate Ayumu looked at it in astonishment. "I can't eat all that! I like to eat as much as the next girl, but heavens! I would come apart at the seams if I stuffed all of _that_ down... It would be like stuffing ten pounds of mud into a five pound sack," she said trying to stop his culinary momentum.

As they reached the end of their table he grabbed a few eating utensils and a pile of cloth napkins. "I _am_ hungry _too_, remember. I have to eat, and I _refuse _to leave tonight unsatisfied."

Looking down at her he shot her one of his dark, open-ended looks.

Ayumu blushed and looked primly away as if unaware of the double meaning.

Smirking he looked around the room for a place to eat. Tables were set up for eating convenience, but he was smart enough to know that people finding them already dining wouldn't sit well with too many. Besides, he didn't feel like talking to anyone other than her right now.

"Where can we go that is some place more private?"

Blinking up at him in confusion at first it took her a few moments realize what he wanted. Knowing that she was already in too deep she nodded and looked toward one of the nearby exits.

"Well, we could go to my office," she said shyly. It wasn't the most proper thing to do, but it was too late to do anything else. Besides, she didn't feel like socializing anymore anyway.

Nodding his head Ibiki made his way to the door with his full plate and his new dinner companion, and absconded with them both. Once they left the room they entered the main foyer, and looking to her for direction he was satisfied to see that she motioned for him to follow her up the main flight of stairs. Walking at a distance far enough away to get a good view of her shapely backside as she ascended the stairs he silently let her lead the way. He found that their path went to the top of the three storey building and down the right corridor. At the end of the hall she stopped, and opening the door in front of her she stepped aside for him to enter.

The room was small but filled to the brim. Paintings of bright colors adorned not only the walls but the over-flow trailed to the floor and onto her desk. A desk whose top had probably not seen the light of day in years was piled high with papers and drawings. A second desk stood opposite it, but was devoid of anything personal or professional so he surmised that maybe she didn't have an office mate. A battered old couch was against the wall and under a window between the two, and it was easy to see that it had seen better years as stuffing was coming out of more than a few corners.

Ayumu went to the abandoned desk and drew two chairs to it, but Ibiki walked right past her and sat himself with their dinner on the couch. She seemed surprised at his audacity at first, but seeing that there was no way that she could change his mind she gave a soft sigh and sat next to him. Any disgruntlement that she felt was quickly set aside as her eyes greedily took in the illegal gains. Ibiki opened a napkin and placed it over his thigh, and balanced the plate on it. Holding out a fork out to her she took it, and started to dig into the food with relish.

"Heavens! This is so good," she said with a satisfied sigh. The meat was perfectly cooked and the vegetables were spectacular.

Ibiki took his own fork and ate silently. Though his eyes were looking at the plate or around the room they seemed to be looking everywhere but at the woman next to him. Or so it hopefully seemed to her, but Ibiki wasn't a nin for nothing. Every mouthful of food that went into her mouth was not lost on him. Her lush mouth opening, closing, and then masticating the food made his own mouth go dry. He almost dropped the bite of food on his fork when she one time ran her tongue along her bottom lip to catch some of the meat's juices that had escaped. Instead of offering his own tongue to help with the cleanup he gave her a napkin instead. With each bite that she took he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of jealousy for the food that she was eating. He also found that the longer that he watched her eating the less he knew what he himself was eating. He much rather taste that mouth of hers than any of the food sitting on his lap.

"I don't know about you, Ibiki, but I bet dollars to donuts that I get caught," she said breaking him out of his internal musings. "And when I do I am going to be in so much trouble," she said in a small voice.

Ibiki shrugged. "I'll make sure that you show back up in time for desert. No one will be the wiser," he said with a wry smile.

"Miyoki will know," Ayumu said dryly. "That woman knows _everything_…She didn't get her job for nothing, you know."

"We'll see," he said absently. "I didn't get my job for nothing either."

Ayumu smiled widely and poked him in the arm. "No, I am sure that you didn't, but would you mind telling me why you are even here in the first place? Did you do something _bad?_"

"Bad? What makes you think that?"

"Because a man like you would seem as if he would rather be having dinner at a quiet ramen stand rather than in the middle of this cattle auction," she said with humor.

Ibiki nodded. "Hence, why I am now having dinner in a quiet, out of the way place with a beautiful woman rather than down stairs with that mob." His black eyes held her startled amber ones.

The smile on Ayumu's face froze at the quiet comment. There was _nothing_ insincere about it. If any other man said that to her (and if it _was_ any other man she certainly _wouldn'_t be here with them right now) she would know it for what it was; a poorly executed come on. But when Ibiki said it the words took on an entirely _differen_t meaning.

"Well," she said looking away, "you have the part about being out of the way right."

"No, I know that I have the _entirety _right."

"Hunger does strange things to the mind," Ayumu said with a forced laugh. "It makes people hallucinate-"

Before she could get the rest of the sentence out she felt a hand cup her jaw and turn her head back. Looking at him she saw that he was bent forward slightly and staring hard at her. The plate of food had been set down on the floor somehow and his arm closest to her was resting on the back of the couch by her shoulder. She barely had time to comprehend what had happened when she found his mouth directly over hers, and his breath was warmly wafting over her lips. He stopped short of actually touching her, and it confused her.

Ibiki made sure not to go that last millimeter. He _purposefully_ kept his flesh from touching hers. He wanted to let _her_ make that final move forward as if _she_ was the one in control, and in many ways she _was_. He would _never _force himself on her. She would make that decision about to continue or not. That didn't mean however that he wouldn't try and influence her decision. He could feel her bewilderment, frustration, and eagerness coming off of her in palpable waves. Her mouth trembled so sweetly beneath his that when they actually did meet he knew that it would be worth the few extra moments of anticipation on both their parts. Her hands were curled in her lap as if she was trying to force herself from not touching him. It took everything that he had to stay immobile and not press himself forward.

Luckily for him he didn't have long to wait. Tentatively she inched closer until her lips barely ghosted his own, and when that happened he took that as an affirmative and deepened the pressure. Dropping his arm from the back of the couch to wrap around her waist he pulled her closer and slanted his mouth across hers. Her lips parted and his tongue slide in like a wanted invader. He could taste her recent meal, but also her own unique flavor as well. With a heavy sigh into his mouth her hands came up and curled into the cloth over his chest, and held him tightly. That was all he needed to gather her in even closer and press her lush form against his larger, harder one.

She was so warm and soft that Ibiki knew that he had _never_ experienced anything so wonderful. He wasn't one of Konoha's resident playboys, but he _had_ certainly kissed his fair share of women. Of course, all of them had been kunoichi, and Ayumu certainly was _not_ kunoichi. But he wondered if that was what made the experience so delightful. Kunoichi were trained in every aspect of interpersonal relationships, and sex was certainly one of them. The women that he had kissed were as practiced as the most skilled courtesan, but Ayumu was entirely without pretense. Her movements were hesitant and unskilled, yet they also were at the same time sweetly and innocently genuine. She followed his lead while occasionally taking timid forays on her own. He sank blissfully into her warmth and just let the sensations wash over him.

Ayumu thought that she had died and gone to heaven. Never had she ever done anything as rash and impulsive as this. She wasn't exactly known for thinking before acting, but kissing Ibiki was something that didn't need to analyze beforehand. The moment that his mouth hovered over her own she _knew_ that _this_ was what she wanted, and the more that she kissed him the more she wanted. His taste was wonderful and his scent enveloped her to the point that it fogged all her senses. All she could do was hold on tightly and let him take her where ever he wanted to go. At one point a deep rumble reverberated through his chest, and the resounding sensation shot through her. Her whole body tingled at the idea that he was probably just as aroused as she was.

Pulling back for air Ayumu took a great gulp and let it out from between lips rosily blushed and bruised from his ministrations. Her eyes were half closed but her hands still clutched at his shirt tightly.

"I am sorry…That was very…_forward_ of me," she said looking at his chest. "I have _never_ done anything like that before, and I really can't say that I have wanted to either," Ayumu said with a small frown.

Ibiki gave a smug smirk and leaned forward so that he could run his nose against her jaw line. It was a femininely submissive gesture, but when he did it the action took on a more erotic meaning.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he said running his nose along her neck and around her hair line. The sensation caused her to shudder visibly, and each time she did he had to restrain himself from moving over her and physically pinning her down underneath him on the old couch. He tried to divert his attention by burying a hand in her luxurious mass of curls, but he quickly found that to not be a substitute as it only made the urge stronger.

She smelled and felt not only good, but _so right_. She was setting alarms off all over in his head, but not of the warning type. His body and mind were telling him that in _no way_ was he to let her get away. She was meant for him as much as he was meant for her. Suddenly a stray thought popped up in his head, and no matter what the answer was he _still_ needed to know if there was going to be an inconvenience in the near future.

"Are you _involved_ with anyone right now?"

Ayumu's eyes flew open all the way and her head reared back. It seemed as if she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or insulted.

"If I _was _seeing someone I wouldn't be here canoodling with _you_! And a _virtual stranger_ to boot? Do you think me _so easy_ that I would just whore myself out for a few table scraps!"

By this time Ayumu had built up a full head of steam and jumped to her feet, and with her hands fisted at her side. An angry snarl was on her face and her body shook as she looked down at Ibiki who was sprawled back on the couch before her. Ibiki just stared up at her as if enthralled. Her chest was heaving with a feminine fury that was too hard to ignore. She was so mad that he was waiting for her to at any moment go up in flames or haul back and cold-cock him one. At this point he would have taken either, and gladly.

She was too perfect.

"You _obnoxious slob_…Plying a woman with dinner so that you can try and have your way with them! Is _that _what they teach you over at ANBU? Is this kind of behavior the product of all my hard earned tax dollars at work? Dinner and a dick?"

The last sentence was punctuated with a shrill snarl.

Ibiki's nostrils flared at the sheer force of emotions rolling over him. Though she made no sense and was teetering on the brink of insanity he couldn't help but want not only more, but to push her just a little bit farther…

"All this because I asked you if you were seeing anyone?" Ibiki made himself comfortable as he placed both arms on the back of the couch, and watching her with high amusement. "Don't you think that the question made perfect sense?"

Ibiki made sure to keep the amusement out of his voice. He knew that if she flounced off in a snit then it would make his job just a tad harder. Even if she _did_ turn and walk away it wasn't as if he would let her get very far. He would throw her over his shoulder if he had to and haul her far away and out of her present comfort zone.

"What about _you_? Are _you _seeing anyone?"

"Would it bother you if I was?" Ibiki watched her unblinkingly for her reaction.

That seemed to stop Ayumu dead in her tracks. He was right. The scenario _could_ work both ways. What if he _was _seeing someone, and she was poaching on another woman's territory. That just wouldn't do. She would _never_ do to someone what had been done to her. Like it was almost yesterday she could still feel the hurt and anger at finding out that the man that she had been dating had also been seeing someone else, and what made it worse was that the other woman had known about her all along.

"Yes," Ayumu said quietly and seeming more under control. "I would walk away right now and _never_ look back."

"I am _not _seeing anyone, and I certainly haven't been seeing anyone on a regular basis for years."

Ayumu turned around and hugging herself tightly looked at the floor in confusion. "I guess that I am just mixed up about things…I meant what I said about not ever having done something like that with a man that I barely even knew. It just seemed…"

Her voice trailed off quietly.

"It just seemed _righ_t, didn't it?" Ibiki still sat in a relaxed pose, but he was obviously ready to make a move at a seconds notice.

Ayumu nodded silently.

"So why don't we try this again? Why don't I take you out to a quiet ramen stand and we can take the path that _you_ choose."

Ibiki ran his eyes up and down her backside as she was still facing away from him. What they had done in no way unsettled him except for the fact that he craved more, but she was so naïve in her experience with men that she was unable to make sense of what had just transpired. Well, he would make it his priority to help her figure it out. Besides, no way was he going to let some other man other than himself enter _that_ virgin territory.

"You promise to behave yourself?" Ayumu turned around and gave him a serious look.

Ibiki placed a hand on his breast. "I promise to act as any Konoha ANBU shinobi would," he said with as much seriousness as he could muster.

Not thinking that an ANBU shinobi would act in any way other than with the utmost professionalism she smiled brightly, and nodded at his seemingly innocent offer. Her face cleared of any mistrust or annoyance, and she bent to pick up their used utensils and empty plate.

Ibiki felt like a Big Bad Bear for bamboozling the Innocent Bunny before him. She had _no clue_ how shinobi- let alone ANBU-worked. They lived and breathed _beneath the underneath_. It was in their pores if not their genetic makeup. Not that he was going to lie or try and trick her. He in no way wanted that. He just felt it refreshing somehow to come across someone so lacking in the cynicism that he felt surrounded by in his daily life.

But that was what he wanted. He wanted someone that had nothing to do with ANBU, or shinobi, or bloodshed. The long and violent theater that he had been performing in since his early childhood was something that though he in no way wanted to give it up he wouldn't mind taking a break from it now and again. And what a better repast from it all than to spend time with a woman like this? She appeared to have no fear of him, and she had already proven that she could match him one on one with no qualms.

_This was the woman for him._

Standing up and taking the used crockery from her he motioned her with a hand to precede him. He had planned on sneaking her back downstairs in order to join the festivities, and now was the time to honor his promise. Not that he would in any way let her out of his sight or far from his side, but he did realize that she still had a duty to perform. Placing his hand on her waist to guide her he was stopped short as she held up her napkin. She was flushing prettily, and he wondered what for.

"You have some lipstick on your mouth," she said with a nervous giggle.

Ibiki chuckled and bent down low enough for her to wipe it off. "Wouldn't do to have ANBU's feared interrogator show up for dessert sporting rouged lips. No one would take me seriously anymore."

"No," Ayumu said wiping it off. "It would seem as if he had sneakily already _had _dessert," came her absent reply as she dabbed at his mouth.

Ibiki's eyes flashed darkly. "No, that _would_ be greedy now, wouldn't it?" he said softly.

Finding that she couldn't look past his chin Ayumu folded the napkin and cleared her throat nervously. "Maybe not _too_ greedy…"

Just as Ibiki was about to move forward Ayumu spun about and made a hasty retreat. Standing back up slowly Ibiki casually followed her. By the time he exited her office she was already making her way down the long flight of stairs. He couldn't help but smile wolfishly after her. Ayumu's little bunny butt was almost at the bottom, and with a hesitant and yet simultaneously interested look she demurely challenged him to pursue her.

Well, he was a Konoha shinobi through and through, and not one to let any challenge get the better of him. Add the fact that he was ANBU and he was nigh unbeatable. There was no where that she could hide and nothing that she could do to stop him.

* * *

**End A/N:** So I left this open in case I wanted to add another chapter or two. All depends how I feel or if anyone asks for more. I always wished that I had written more for The Devil has a DDS. I don't know about anyone else, but I always thought that story was kinda funny…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** at the end. Except that I apologize for any issues~ been a while and need to get back into the swing of things. Too many mojitos…

* * *

Ibiki had been walking through this same market for almost his entire adult life. He lived on one end of it, and in order to get to his office in a timely fashion at ANBU he had to traverse the large and bustling crowds. Most days he rarely gave it much thought. He moved silently through the throngs, and would only occasionally stop if he was going to buy something to take to work or possibly bring sustenance home for later. Beyond that he had no real need to give too much thought to what was going on around him. As a nin, however, he was forever cognizant of his surroundings, and as such he wasn't one to walk around as if in a total fog. His sharp and lethal mind was highly tuned to anything out of the ordinary. This market though and its denizens were just background noise that he would sift through his various mental filters. Nothing more.

Except for today.

Today was _different_. With his first step into the throng his senses perked up. Today he seemed to be paying a bit more attention to the sights and sounds of the market. Today he walked a bit slower and watched what was going on around him with a renewed interest. The sounds of the market were just as loud and raucous as usual. The venders calling out to one another and prospective clients in greetings or potential sales blended together in a constant rising and lowering of orderly disorder. Rarely was there ever dissension among them. For the most part it was laughter and friendly bantering or chiding. What _really_ got his attention were the colors. For the first time the vivid hues of the various stall's canopies moving gently in the breeze caught his eye. The bright and occasionally mismatched clothing of the artists selling their talent was particularly appealing. A group of people that before made very little to no impact on his life now had mass appeal.

All because of last night.

Last night was still fresh and vibrant in his mind. It was so fresh and vivid that he felt that he could _still_ taste the woman's sweet lips on his own. His hands curled involuntarily against his sides as if they were physically stopping themselves from replaying last night's journey across a lush, warm frontier of woman. A woman who had been on his mind _continually_ since they had parted ways a mere twelve hours earlier.

Suddenly looking around the market his sharp eyes scanned the crowd for a possible sighting of her. He had no reason to suspect that she would be there. She had said nothing to him about having to go there in the morning, but for some reason he just _felt_ as if in some way she would be there. It was like a tangible taste in his mouth. It was the sort of feeling that a predator had when seeking out a prey that he _knew_ to be in hiding close by. He saw nothing, but every intuit that he had was on alert because on a primal level he _knew_ that for some reason she _was_ there.

Scanning the crowd as he slowly walked with an eager but professional eye he kept moving like a shark; never stopping, never hesitating. Knowing that _somewhere_ in the bustling crowd she was there (and unknowingly waiting just for him) kept Ibiki constantly on the move. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he found her, and with some sort of divine luck it wasn't too long before he came across the object of his secret desire.

_Ayumu_.

She was suddenly before him as if he had been pulled there by blind instinct. The crowd between them seemed to part as if to give him an unobstructed pathway to each other. Her back was to him as she haggled with a vendor over some silk scarves. Just watching her examining the colorful material caused his groin to tighten. The unbidden thought arose of how he could _use_ them on her as silken cords to tie her to his bed gave him a dark pleasure that he _knew_ he would one day satisfy for both their enjoyment.

She was wearing a dress made up of a cacophony of jewel tones, and on any other woman they would have looked gaudy or ridiculous. But on her they looked _perfect_. Her dark brown, curly hair was haphazardly held up in the back by large combs that allowed errant curls to escape. A few lifted gracefully as the wind caught at them, and Ibiki couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like drifting across his neck as she leaned over him in bed- _naked of course_- as she whispered something naughty into his ear. The dress hugged her generous curves and his mouth became suddenly dry as he envisioned how it was hugging her front as well.

He didn't have long to speculate because like a fawn suddenly catching the scent of a dangerous marauder close by her body visibly stiffened. Slowly her head moved from left to right as if trying to find the cause of her discomfort. Not seeing anything other than other vendors Ayumu slowly turned around until she was looking right at him.

Ayumu's eyes widened in surprise, and even from his relative distance he could see the sharp surprise in her amber eyes. Her mouth opened in a surprised 'o' and the hand holding the scarf went to her breast in a primitive gesture of protection.

Like anything like a silk scarf could ever stop _him_.

Giving her a smug smile that reached his eyes he walked slowly toward her. Never once did his eyes ever leave hers. They pinned her to the spot and left her with no will to move. Stopping a few feet away from her he just looked down at her silently. He said nothing. He did nothing. He just waited.

Blinking suddenly and clearing her throat Ayumu stuttered out a squeaky greeting.

"_I-I-Ibiki_! What are _you _doing here?"

Ibiki raised an eye brow indolently and walking nearer slowly reached a large hand out to delicately touch the scarf that she had clutched to her like a soft shield.

"Very beautiful choice, Ayumu," he said lowly. He let the cloth drift leisurely through his fingers, and still never once letting his eyes break contact with hers.

Ibiki watched as Ayumu's mouth worked but no words or sound came out. Her face, however, turned three shades of crimson. Her cheeks became flushed and slowly, treacherously the redness drifted down her neck onto her chest. Heat was coming off of her in palpable waves. Riding on those waves was the undeniable scent of her attraction. It pervaded every part of him as it hit like a molten wall of pheromones. His nostrils flared in order to inhale as much of her sweet scent as he could. His mouth watered slightly as if his taste buds could sense an impending banquet. His body tightened in anticipation of what he _knew_ at some point he would partake in.

It took everything that he had not to forcefully grab her and sling her over his shoulder, and take her back to his den in order to claim her as his very own. Knowing that something of _that_ kind of drastic measure would most probably at this juncture of their relationship be off-putting he beat down the primitive urge.

"Soft and silky like its owner," Ibiki said giving the scarf a gentle tug.

Ayumu kept it grasped tightly against her chest. She still had said nothing more, and her eyes had never left Ibiki's face. She watched him continually as if searching for something. Suddenly she broke the silence with an almost bashful look to the ground.

"Oh, I didn't buy this. It is a bit too much out of my price limit-"

Moving slowly closer toward her he stopped in order to reach around behind her. Turning to see what he was doing Ayumu's eyes widened in surprise as she saw that his hand held out money to the salesman. With no bartering or bickering Ibiki paid out full price for the silk. Without thinking twice Ayumu caught Ibiki's hand just as the seller was going to take the money.

"No, Ibiki, I can't allow you to do that! It is _way_ too costly," she said firmly.

Ibiki grinned at her. Her words may have been prim, proper, and firm, but the covetous look that she gave the scarf was hard not to miss. Gently pushing her hand aside he continued to pay for the item. Seeing that the sale might get thwarted again the shop owner greedily snatched the money and gave Ibiki his change.

Before anything more could be said Ibiki gently wrapped the scarf around her neck, and placing his hand on her lower back gently moved her away. Never moving his hand from her Ibiki steered her toward a small group of trees that would offer shade from the growing heat, but more importantly a bit of privacy as well for as of yet there was no one gathered under the shady bowers. And if _he_ had anything to say about it no one _would_ want to intrude on their privacy and come over. His reputation as a dark and intimidating man could be put to use for many purposes.

Almost as if in a trance Ayumu let the large man guide her to where he would. It was as if she had no say in the matter. Her feet followed his orders as if powered by him alone. Standing under a dark tree she watched in growing wonder as he took his heavy coat off and placed it on the ground at the base of the tree. Holding her hand for balance he motioned for her to sit down upon it. She never even questioned the idea of possibly saying 'no'. Composing her skirt beneath her she daintily as possible tried to situate herself comfortably.

Biting her bottom lip she pondered for a moment asking him to join her on the proffered cloth as it just didn't seem fair that he should have to sit on the cold ground. It was his coat after all, but the coat only covered so much ground. If she scooted over to allow him access as well they would almost be on top of each other. That thought brought another flush to her cheeks that she knew would be visible. Yet any thoughts of impropriety and impertinence flew out the window as she remembered what they had been doing the night before on her office couch. She had been practically in his lap then, and further more she had allowed his mouth to have intimate access to her own. So it would appear that wondering if she would now be crossing any barriers a moot point.

Looking up to offer him a spot next to her the words died on her lips. Ibiki was looking down at her with an expression that combined fondness and arrogance in a perfect blend. It was as if he knew _exactly_ what she had been thinking, and thought it all terribly amusing.

The offer was about to get rescinded just on that principle alone, but Ayumu wasn't one to take offense for someone being smarter than herself. If anything she couldn't help but find it amusing as well.

"Well? You aren't going to just stand there looming over me like the Angel of Death, are you? Have a seat," she said wryly as she gamely patted a spot next to herself.

With a deep chuckle Ibiki sat down and leaned back on the tree's trunk. His placement by her side now offered another quandary for Ayumu. If she wanted to sit side by side she would have to sit back against the tree as well, but that would without a doubt put her practically in his arms, and something that she knew was intentional on his part. She was not comfortable enough to do _that_ with him in public. However, she couldn't carry a conversation with him having her back to him either. That would be just plain rude. So with a sigh and hopefully a plan to thwart his own she turned slightly at the waist and placed a hand behind her. That way she could neither offend him nor offer any gossip for possible intruders. Looking at Ibiki's face she saw him smile slightly at her final option. With a slightly triumphant grin on her own face she smiled back. Neither blinked as they seemed to watch each other closely.

Ayumu wasn't quite sure what she was looking for as she had never been very good at staring contests, so she broke the contact by looking down at her scarf and letting the delicate material run through her fingers.

"Seriously, Ibiki, you didn't have to do this. I can't accept such a gift. It was way too generous of you."

Ayumu let her eyes coyly wander back to Ibiki's face. What she saw there made her take a short, audible, intake of breath. His eyes were _so_ incredibly dark and fathomless. They gave _nothing _away. They neither blinked nor wandered away from staring at her own eyes. Ayumu felt that if she leaned forward slightly she would probably be able to see her own reflection gazing back at herself from their obsidian depths.

"I am not a generous man, Ayumu," Ibiki said quietly. "I've never done anything without a reason. I say and do things in order to ensure that the results are to _my_ benefit. I have neither the time nor the patience to do otherwise. My job as a nin and as an interrogator dictate that it be so."

Inside Ibiki hardened himself. He hadn't wanted to tell her the whole truth about himself yet. He wanted to maybe ease her into it. But at the same time he didn't want there to be any obfuscations either. He wanted her to _know_, and from the very beginning, that he was not a man like all the others. His life and profession had set him slightly apart. Ibiki wanted her to walk toward him with her eyes wide open. He just hoped that she was as strong as he knew her to be. She was something precious that he did not want to lose. He didn't want to pressure her but he couldn't afford to wait too long.

Ayumu's eyes widened at the bald truth just given. It was so brutally frank that it bordered on the bizarre.

"Are you telling me that you have _never_, and not even once, _ever_ done anything humanitarian?"

A corner of Ibiki's mouth twitched as if trying to suppress a laugh. "No. Well, I _might_ have held open a door for someone or allowed someone to get in front of me in a line once or twice, but in general? _No_."

The silence before them was pregnant. Ayumu seemed to be waiting for the punch-line while Ibiki was just letting it all sink in.

"No, _seriously_, Ibiki, you must be judging yourself too harshly. I can't see you just walking through life taking what you please, and without a care in the world for anyone other than yourself."

Ayumu gave him a look that Ibiki thought must have been perfected from dealing with her students. It was a look as if she was waiting for the truth with a tight lid on her patience.

"That is pretty much _exactly_ what I have done, Ayumu," Ibiki said plainly. His following silence dared her to refute it.

Looking down at the scarf around her neck Ayumu felt as if it suddenly weighed a hundred pounds. It felt like the proverbial millstone around her neck. Her mouth became dry and her heart started to pound at the possibilities that the cloth seemed to represent.

Yet somehow, and for some reason she _couldn't_ bring herself to rip it off. Even after he had so bluntly told her that his gift really _wasn't_ a gift. By taking this expensive scrap of silk she had without words acknowledged that he held a mark of hers, and it was very obvious that a man like himself _always _called in his markers.

Biting her bottom lip with consternation she tried to wonder why exactly she couldn't let it go. It wasn't because she coveted the luxurious trinket. Not at all. She had looked at it only because the bright colors had caught her eye and she knew quality work when she saw it. In fact, she hadn't even thought of the piece for herself. When she saw the exquisite scarf her thoughts had immediately gone to her best friend, Hiroshi. He could pull off the vibrantly hued accessory with such aplomb as only a truly gorgeous gay man could. She would have only looked OK wearing it, but Hiroshi would have looked sublime with it on. So when Ibiki had interrupted her perusal and bought it out from under her before she could have any kind of say in the matter she had been stunned speechless. Now, she found herself on the verge of possibly being beholden to a man over it.

"There is absolutely _no way_ that I will have _sex_ with you for this scarf," she suddenly blurted out.

Slowly, very slowly an eyebrow rose sardonically before a deep, dark, chuckle rose from Ibiki's chest. With a feral grin that sent shivers through her Ayumu blanched at her coarse and suddenly possibly incorrect assessment.

"I should certainly hope not. Or, at least not _this_ early in our association. But later? _Maybe, _if I am _lucky_…"

Ayumu turned scarlet at her wrong assumption. Not for the first time had she blurted out the foremost thing that came to mind, and certainly not for the first time had she stuffed a foot in her mouth. This was a first, however, for her to have managed to stuff _both_ her feet (and possibly one of his as well) into that gaping hole beneath her nose. Her stomach started to churn over the horrible gaffe that she had committed.

Breakfast felt like it was coming back to bid her another good morning.

Ayumu wished once again that a hole in the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Maybe the death would be just painful enough to take some of her time off that she would spend in Purgatory for having such a stupid mouth constantly at her disposal.

_Of course_ a man like Ibiki wouldn't want to have sex with _her_. What was she thinking? Men like him (Nin) rarely went for civilians like her. Oh, she knew (and had seen in bars) women that had purposefully sought out nins for sexual bragging rights. What had Hiroshi called them? Nin Bunnies? Kunai Lickers? Or was it Shuriken Sluts? Well, whatever it was it was something not too polite. Either way it was obvious that she was none of them so _of course_ he wouldn't think that she was worth the time.

For a man like him time was everything, and most probably in short supply. Which made her wonder exactly what was he doing here? Getting a good chuckle if nothing else, and all at her expense. Just the idea made her blood start to churn. In order to cover up her monumental screw-up Ayumu automatically got a head full of righteous indignation. With a pugnacious tilt of her chin and a narrowing of her eyes Ayumu girded her loins for a verbal tussle. The small voice of reason that was swiftly being locked in a back corner room of her brain madly tried to tell her to shut the hell up before she made too large of an ass of herself. However, her embarrassment was gaining strength, and in order to have full creative license to do as it pleased common sense had to take a hike.

It suddenly became an out-of-body experience for her.

"Please know _Morino-san_ (and her jaw clenched as she saw his eye brow raise again at the obviously snarky tone of voice)that I am not some cheap and easy floozy who will do your bidding just because you are some kind of important nin. I _know _that my behavior last night (and Ayumu had the grace to blush) might have seemed somewhat forward, but that was only because I was weak with hunger! Normally I have a _much_ better sense of direction," she said primly. "Maybe things aren't exactly as they might seem."

Placing her hands on her lap she stared Ibiki dead in the eyes, and never let her gaze waiver.

Folding his arms across his chest Ibiki studied the woman next to him. She truly was an interesting conundrum. On one hand she was warm, slightly naïve, and oh so delectably submissive. His hands just ached to move all over her curvaceous frame. On the other hand she was temperamental, fractious, and more than slightly skewed. His hands ached as well thinking about her in that way, but this time to slap her ass in order for her to know who _really_ had the upper hand.

Either way it would be a win-win situation for him.

Ibiki cocked his head to the side and gazed at her contemplatively.

"Would you _really_ like to know what I think?"

Ayumu bit her bottom lip expectantly. The deep and silky tone of his voice set her hackles to rising in warning. She never professed to know what other people were thinking. Ayumu certainly wasn't a simpleton. Far from it. It was just that Ayumu could never really read people. She took people at their word, and knowing if they were shining her on or not was certainly not in her repertoire of talents. This man however was way out of her league. He was a nin, for heaven's sake. Most probably he was out of pretty much everyone's league. What went on in his labyrinth of a brain was as mysterious as the workings of the universe. So even if he did tell her the truth she wouldn't know it if it slapped her full on the face. He was a locked room where she had been told not to enter at all costs. But at the same time she had been given a key to open the door if she so desired. Nothing good could come from opening it except an end to her curiosity. It was all just too confusing. Or, was she just confusing herself by making something simple into something complex?

Yet he was just so _tempting…_

Ayumu nodded as she placed the key into the key hole. "Alright, I'll bite. What is it that you are thinking?"

A low grumble of satisfaction could be felt more than heard, and Ayumu shivered as she felt the key in her hand open the locked door.

"From the moment that I saw you I thought that you were the most enticing woman that I had ever seen. All five of my senses perked up, and I couldn't help but move toward you. All five of my senses _demanded_ that their curiosity be indulged. It sounds trite and cliché, and before last night I would have laughed at anyone who would have said something like that. But there _I_ was _thinking_ it. _Needing_ it. _Wanting_ it. _Craving_ it. Craving _you_."

Ayumu stared at Ibiki as if hypnotized. She was like a stunned bunny entranced by an oncoming stampede, and one where she was directly in its path.

Ibiki reached out a finger and delicately traced her bottom lip.

"And when I got my first taste? All I could think about was when I would get more. I started scheming, plotting, and planning right then and there how we would meet up again. Oh, I know that we _talked_ about getting together, but I could see the squirrely look in your eye from the very beginning. Almost as if you were trying to weasel your way out of something."

Ayumu's gaze slide to the side as she tried to remember _exactly_ how the night had ended. She had been in such a jumbled state that after leaving her office and the impromptu make-out session things afterward seemed somewhat of a blur.

Ibiki pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Yeah, _that_ is the very same look that I am talking about," he said chuckling. Ayumu gave a pout reminiscent of a five year old getting scolded for behaving badly. Yet there was nothing immature about her.

"I was just _embarrassed_, that's all," she said quietly. "One minute I was raiding a buffet and the next I was _canoodling_ with you in my office while everyone downstairs was being professional. Not one of my more shining moments."

Ayumu gave Ibiki a slanted frown with such soulfully repentant eyes that would have done one of students proud.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "There was _nothing_ unprofessional about what we did," he said tersely. "Hell, in my job _that_ doesn't even make the grade under unprofessional conduct."

Unable to give anything more than a slight upward curl of one side of her mouth Ayumu nodded once and stayed silent.

Ibiki shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, no one was the wiser, I am sure. We walked back in separately and kept a slight distance between us for the rest of the night."

Ibiki had been slightly disgruntled at having to let her go, and even if it had only been temporarily. He had made sure to always keep her under his surveillance, and more than once he had warned away with his eyes a man or two that he had thought was getting too close to her. She had never known it, but he made damn sure that his message had been received loud and clear by the recipients.

All through the rest of the evening his gaze never wandered far from her form. He watched over her as if she needed protection, but more importantly he just liked watching her. Period. Ibiki swore that he could smell her unique scent even when across the room. His body was tense and in tune to her own. It was a new experience for him. Never before had a woman made such an impact on him. He could only imagine what it would be like the first time that he had her spread out beneath him. And he knew without a shred of doubt that that was _exactly_ how they would eventually end up. Maybe not anytime soon, but much sooner than she probably thought. Even now just thinking about it caused his body to tighten and come alive. Not wanting to frighten her he casually raised the leg closest to her in order to shield his rapidly growing interest.

Needing to have _something_ to appease his growing frustration Ibiki slowly raised a hand to her jaw and turned her face toward him. Leaning forward slowly and deliberately in order to give her a chance to break away if she really needed to he brought him mouth down to hers.

With triumph singing through him at her compliance he took a gentle swipe with his tongue over her closed lips in order to seek entrance. Showing no hesitation Ayumu opened beneath him, and that was all Ibiki needed to move forward. Losing himself within the kiss he deepened the contact until he felt her shiver. It was then and only then that he pulled her flush against him and dug his hands in her hair. Cursing the black gloves that he wore he pulled his hands away and tugged them off, and all the while not breaking oral contact. Only when a hand went back into her hair and the other firmly against her waist did he allow himself to groan into her mouth.

It was just as he had remembered. Not that he had forgotten, but now it was even better because she was not as hesitant as she had been last night. One of her own hands came up and laid softly against his neck while the other lay over his bicep. Slanting his mouth even harder against hers Ibiki fought against gaining more contact. If he didn't stop now he would turn them into a public spectacle as he pushed her over and mounted her right in front of all of Konoha village. _That_ would be something that he would have to answer for he was sure.

For Ayumu it was as if a bolt out of the blue suddenly struck her down. She abruptly realized what it truly was about this man that drew her to him. As his mouth took a hold of hers she felt her soul getting pulled from her, but it wasn't in a devious or domineering manner. Dominant? Yes. Mesmerizing? Most certainly. With her full consent? Yes, and then some. It seemed to go way beyond that. As his tongue stroked, twined, and cajoled with her own something on a cellular level hit her. Her body seemed to recognize Ibiki as if he was something that it had been waiting for, and now that it had found him it wasn't going to let him go.

_Yes_, it seemed to say to her. _This one…_

Last night it had caught a glimpse and formed questions, but this morning it became absolute in some way. In such a short amount of time something deep inside her was trying to tell her that whatever one of them needed the other would provide; she would care for him as he would care for her. Mentally, physically, and in any other capacity required Ibiki would make sure that it would be done. Ayumu _knew_ in a super nova flash that there was _never_ going to be a need to look anywhere else. Her body started to vibrate with excitation and ecstasy over this new discovery.

Ibiki was _The One_.

It was an epiphany so violent and uncontrollable that Ayumu was forced to turn away so she could regurgitate her first meal of the day without too much dignity being lost. She was so mortified at what she had done that she had no immediate reaction to a large, gentle hand rubbing her back. Her thoughts were on more immediate matters; somehow trying to extricate herself with whatever little poise she still possessed. She needed to get away. _Now_. Ayumu was just about to mumble an apology and run away without shame when she looked down at what she had just cleaned her face off with.

_The dreaded scarf_.

Now matters had become even _worse_, and exponentially. Where she had plans on giving it back she was now literally wiping her soiled face with an expensive bribe. Her life couldn't seem to get any worse at the moment.

Ayumu closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The tears that she had tried to suppress now leaked silently out. Surreptitiously drying her eyes she turned to face Ibiki with the scarf covering her mouth in order to lessen the possible smell of foulness coming from her.

"I can't even begin to figure out where to apologize," she said in a muffled voice. "I must have-"

He could feel her rubbing her face with her hands as she tried to creep away from him. No way was he going to let that happen.

"No, no sneaking away. Whatever it is, it is OK. Just tell me…"

Pulling her in forcefully so that she was tucked up against him Ibiki kept silently rubbing her back. Where she had previously tried to fight against him once he had her tight against himself with no hope of leaving his solid frame all her effort ceased. It just felt too good after the embarrassment. Snuggled against him in such a public forum paled against being able to hide herself from any prying eyes. A small voice in the back of her head was smugly telling her that _this_ was one of the reasons that he had been chosen for her. No recriminations. No ridicule.

The hand that wasn't rubbing her back took residence in her hair. Large fingers kneaded and massaged her scalp soothingly. She felt her combs being gently taken out and curls falling softly down to cover his hand even more. Once or twice she could feel him following a handful of curls from their roots to their tips as if transfixed by them for some reason. The soothing motions caused her eye lids to droop and her body to relax. Before she knew it she was curled up against him as if it was an automatic response from long-time experience.

"Talk to me, Ayumu," Ibiki said quietly.

After a few moments of tense silence Ayumu's voice came quietly muffled against his shoulder. Ayumu had to make up _something_, and quick. No way could she tell him that upon finding her true soul mate her first reaction was to vomit. Somehow she thought that _that_ would be a real mood killer. Not that her Technicolor Yawn wasn't classy enough as it was.

"I don't have a whole lot of experience with men, Ibiki. I think that I must have gotten myself so worked up for some reason… Don't you think? Oh, I don't know. Does it really matter? The end result is still the same…"

Ibiki turned his head to give her a look that told Ayumu that he didn't believe it for one second.

"Try again, Ayumu," he said wryly.

Ayumu tried to bury her face deeper against his chest but Ibiki gently forced her face up to meet his gaze. His dark eyes stared intently into hers.

"I was _nervous_, Ibiki, I just told you that. Sometimes when I get nervous my tummy gets a bit…_rumbly_…"

Ibiki silently stared her down.

"Know this: I promise you nothing but the truth between us, Ayumu, and in return you have to give me the same consideration."

The way that Ibiki spoke to her with such quiet seriousness immediately caused Ayumu to flush and cringe. He sounded the same way that she did when speaking to her young charges. It was as if he was gently chiding a child to act more grown-up.

Yet there was _no way_ that she could actually tell him what she was thinking! He just wouldn't believe it. _She_ didn't even believe it. She needed time. Time was needed in order to cogitate on the monumental concept that had literally bowled her over. And that time had to be spent in solitary contemplation away from him.

Putting her hands on his biceps and looking pleadingly up into his face Ayumu begged with her eyes to be let go. As if understanding that now was not the time to pursue any matters further Ibiki gave a tight-lipped nod.

And let her go.

Immediately Ayumu got to her feet and straightened out her clothing. Digging through her bag she brought out a pad and pencil, and scribbling out a hasty note Ayumu and handed it to Ibiki. Before he could even open it up and read it she made a fast retreat before he could try and stop her. Watching her scurry away and blend into the crowd it was a few minutes before Ibiki even bothered to look at what she had given him.

The note was an address and a meeting time for tomorrow night.

With a determined look on his face Ibiki folded the note up and placed it deep in one of his pockets. Then, as quietly as he had arrived Ibiki too joined the crowded market and disappeared.

* * *

**End A/N:** a bit more serious then the first chapter. This has been sitting on my hard drive for months it seems, and I can't get the next chapter of Hidden Life out until I ejected this one.

Anyone having issues with the new layout on ffnet? Not too keen on it myself.

Hugs and kisses to old friends and new!


End file.
